campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nadeshiko VS Akira
Forums: Index > Training > Akira:charges at her and tries to punch her in the head. Nadeshiko:She dodges and throws one of her kunaii's at his shoulder Akira:'' his arm gets grazed. He grabs one of his swords and slashes at her.'' Nadeshiko: ''Her arm gets a cut and she grabs her arm while creating a barrier of foam. She so''More...on throws two kunaii's for his legs. Akira:His legs get cut and he falls down. He uses his power to weaken her. Nadeshiko: ''She clenches her arm and falls on to her knees but throws another kunaii.'' Akira:uses his power to switch abilities with her and creates a wall of sea foam. ''how do ya like me now? '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not giving up so easily. ''Summons pirhanas and make them attack him Akira:he gets bit on his arms and legs and smiles. ''you win shiko. '''Nadeshiko: 'Studies him ''I'm not sure if your lying or not...''Throws a kunaii Akira:dodges and winces in pain. i am not lying. i swear. Nadeshiko: ''Gets up slowly Fine... '''Akira:runs at her and put his sword to the side of her neck. ''too easy. '''Nadeshiko: ''Tries to think of a distraction but instead slaps him in the face, takes her katana out and puts it on his neck.'' Akira:laughs. ''i do not think anyone will win this match. you move i cut you. i move you cut me. no winners. '''Nadeshiko: ' Your annoying me, can I slap you in the face again? Smiles innocently Akira:smiles. ''go ahead shiko. '''Nadeshiko: '''Meh, not bothered. '''Akira:laughs. ''we should end this. neither of us is gonna win. '''Nadeshiko: ''Thinks I know a way to distract you but not bothered to do it. '''Akira:laughs. ''there is no way you can distract me. '''Nadeshiko: '''Trust me, my friend is a child of Kichijoten and she told me a way to distract people. '''Akira:smiles. ''trust me nobody can distract me. '''Nadeshiko: '''You seriously want me to do it? '''Akira:smiles. ''go ahead. It won't work anyway. '''Nadeshiko: ''Mutters words to herself Stupid Ji.... Sighs and leans forwards to him a bit'' Akira:laughs nervously. ''what are you doing? '''Nadeshiko: '''You told me that no one can distract you...baka...what your not the baka Ji Yeon is...ugh! '''Akira:raises an eyebrow. ''what the heck were you about to do? '''Nadeshiko: ''Steps on his foot really hard and slaps him in the face'' Akira:winces. Ow. That hurt. Nadeshiko: ''Doesn't care at all and summons piranhas to attack him again'' Akira:jumps back. ''no fair! '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent and throws a kunaii at him Akira:dodges. ''what's wrong shiko? Cat got your tongue? '''Nadeshiko: '''Shut up....baka. '''Akira:frowns. ''you sound sad to me. '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not sad baka. '''Akira:laughs. ''whatever. you sounded sad. '''Nadeshiko: 'Yawns ''Your boring me. '''Akira:smiles evilly. ''you want me to be not boring? '''Nadeshiko: ''Yawns again Still boring me. '''Akira:laughs. ''you are hard to please. '''Nadeshiko: ''Rolls her eyes'' Tell me about it Akira:runs up to her and pulls her hair. ''less talk,more fight. '''Nadeshiko: 'Yawns ''Boring, do I have to spell it out for you? '''Akira:sighs and kicks her in the face. ''have you not yet figured it out? '''Nadeshiko: ''Is kicked in the face, she falls down and makes a foam barrier to cover her as she huddles up in a little ball.'' Akira:frowns. ''you okay shiko? '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent Akira:sighs. ''girls. so damn complicated. '''Nadeshiko:' Rubs her eyes and the foam barrier disappears Akira:bends down. ''you okay? '''Nadeshiko: 'Shakes her head Akira:frowns. ''did i hurt you shiko? '''Nadeshiko: 'Nods ''A bit... '''Akira:helps her up. ''i am so sorry nadeshiko. '''Nadeshiko: '''It's okay... '''Akira:'shakes his head. no it is not. i shouldn't have kicked you in the face. Nadeshiko: '''I'm seriously fine... '''Akira:'smiles. good. i am glad you are ok shiko. Nadeshiko: '''Erm right, thanks...I guess? '''Akira:smiles. ''you still wanna finish this fight? '''Nadeshiko: '''Don't care... '''Akira:smiles. ''to be honest shiko i think you hate me. '''Nadeshiko: ''Tilts her head '' Why? Akira:shakes his head and smiles. ''have you been listening to the things you have been saying to me? '''Nadeshiko: '''Uh yea, and FYI I say that to almost all the guys except Kukai since I rejected him and he's still my friend. ''Akira:Tilts his head. ''kukai? who is that?'' Nadeshiko: 'A guy I rejected and slapped in the face... '''Akira:'please never do that to me. '''Nadeshiko: ''Raises her eyebrow and looks at him as if he was from outter space'' Akira:laughs. ''you are looking at me weird because? '''Nadeshiko: '''Because you just something weird...to me... '''Akira:'what do you mean? Nadeshiko: '''I mean seriously, you say 'Please never do that do me.' that's just weird...to me. '''Akira:smiles. ''i just said that to weird you out. '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent for awhile ''Evil person. '''Akira:tilts his head. ''how am i evil? '''Nadeshiko: '''Your trying to weird me out...baka. ''Makes a -.- face '' '''Akira:laughs. ''i can weird you out all i want. '''Nadeshiko: '''Evil...pure evil... ''Moves away from him Akira:tackles her from behind. ''what about you? do you think you are evil? '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm neutral... '''Akira:smiles. so am i. but i keep my evilness to my self unless i need it. '''Nadeshiko: ...'Baka... '''Akira:keeps smiling. ''are you going to keep calling me that? '''Nadeshiko: '''Yes. '''Akira:'why? Nadeshiko: 'Because, your not my friend or best friend so I'm gonna call you baka. '''Akira:'i consider you my friend. 'Nadeshiko: '''Your more like my frenemy... '''Akira:'how was i made your frenemy? '''Nadeshiko: ''Shrugs Just feels right, baka. '''Akira:'that makes no sense little girl. Nadeshiko: ''Makes a -.-'' face Baka... Akira:'''you are the baka. '''Nadeshiko: ''Summons piranhas to attack him'' Akira:gets bitten. ''what was that for?! '''Nadeshiko: 'Smiles innocently ''You called me baka. '''Akira:laughs. ''you are funny shiko. '''Nadeshiko: ''Yawns Yea, yea whatever. '''Akira:'it's true. Nadeshiko: 'Whatever. '''Akira:'nadeshikooooo stop being soooo boring..... '''Nadeshiko: ''Judo flips him'' Akira:'''what the hell was that for?! '''Nadeshiko: ''Grins evilly at him Meh. '''Akira:'you are so evil. Nadeshiko: 'I'm neutral, but your way more evil than me. '''Akira:'no way am i more evil than you. '''Nadeshiko: ''Sticks her toungue out Baka, B-A-K-A. '''Akira:takes one of her kunaii. ''i'm not a baka. but i am an excellent trader. '''Nadeshiko: ''Gets a blindfold from her pocket, puts it on and throws one of her kunaii's at him'' '''Meh. '''Akira:dodges. ''your aim sucks. '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent ''And you suck in fishing... '''Akira:laughs. ''how do you know that? '''Nadeshiko: ''Makes an angel fish appear and starts playing with it'' Because I'm more experienced in fishing than...you. Akira:stares at the fish. ''says who? '''Nadeshiko: '''The fish... '''Akira:raises an eyebrow. ''you talk to the fish? '''Nadeshiko: ''Keeps playing with a fish Yea...so what it's a Ebisu thing... '''Akira:smiles. ''that sounds awesome. '''Nadeshiko: ''Rolls her eyes Yeah right... '''Akira:laughs. ''i'm serious. '''Nadeshiko: ''Keeps playing with the fish and ignores him'' Akira:frowns. ''you are a gloomy person. '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps playing with the fish ''Say what you want. '''Akira:frowns. ''Baka. '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not the only baka here. '''Akira:sighs. ''who else? '''Nadeshiko: 'Looks at him ''You. '''Akira: '''you are mean. '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not that mean, my friends think I'm nice. '''Akira: '''I totally believe that. '''Nadeshiko: 'Rolls her eyes and makes her fish disappear ''Whatever... '''Akira: '''you are killing my joy. '''Nadeshiko: '''Of course I am, 'cause some girls do that. '''Akira: '''not the girls i know. '''Nadeshiko: 'rolls her eyes ''do I like like a girly girl to you? '''Akira: '''hmm. yes you do. '''Nadeshiko: 'Makes a -.- face and hits him in the arm Akira: '''hey!. what was that for? '''Nadeshiko: ''Rolls her eyes again and gives him the silent treatment'' Akira: '''are you givin me the silent treatment? '''Nadeshiko: ''fake smiles and nods'' Akira: '''so this is what i get for being truthful? '''Nadeshiko: ''rolls her eyes and judo flips him'' Akira: '''OW! you won't get to me shiko. '''Nadeshiko: Rolls her eyes and murmurs words in Japanese Akira: He stares at her Nadeshiko: ''Soon starts screaming and shouting random Japanese words for some reason'' Akira: he walks up to her calmly and kisses her Nadeshiko: ''She blinks a few times until she pushes him away Okay, first of all. What the hell? '''Akira: '''You were shouting and that was the only way, the only way I could think of to get you to shut up. '''Nadeshiko: 'She kicks him in the stomach ''First of all don't kiss me, second of all you could've just told me and lastly can I kick you again? '''Akira: 'He looks down and sighs ''go ahead. '''Nadeshiko:' She kicks him in the face then summons a bunch of piranhas to attack him Akira: ''blood comes from his nose as he gets bitten but he still smiles the kiss wasn't that bad, was it? '''Nadeshiko:' It was terrible... She sighs Akira: ''He gives a pained laugh i know right? '''Nadeshiko: 'Sighs ''And that was my first...which sucked! UGH! '''Akira: 'His eyes widen ''IT WAS?! i do not believe that. '''Nadeshiko: 'She says sarcastically ''It wasn't my first, I've kissed tons of guys before! ''She goes back to her normal voice No. That was my actual first kiss. Akira: ''His mouth hangs open I AM SO SORRY! i thought you would have gotten your first kiss long ago. '''Nadeshiko: 'She murmurs ''And this is why I am correct, guys are idiots. '''Akira: 'He looks down ''and you are beautiful............ '''Nadeshiko: '''Shut up. ''Starts picking up her kunaiis Akira: ''He raises both his hands sorry. but it is the truth. '''Nadeshiko: 'She rolls her eyes ''Loo just shut up. '''Akira: '''Fine. can we just get to killing me? '''Nadeshiko: '''Hai. ''She summons a bunch of pirahnas and makes them attack him, she whistles a random song by T-Ara as she tides her stuff up. Akira: ''He gets bitten just because i tell the truth you hate me more? '''Nadeshiko: 'She continues to ignore him and soon starts humming her favorite song Akira: ''He smiles your humming is awesome. what song is that? '''Nadeshiko: 'She soon starts playing with a kunaii and makes the pirhanas dissapear except one and it goes to her, she starts playing with it and she stops humming ''It's Sum 41's Pieces...baka. '''Akira: '''i'll listen to that sometime. '''Nadeshiko:' Whatever. Akira: '''you are adorable, shiko. '''Nadeshiko: ''Finds her earphones in her pocket, she puts them on and starts listening to music Whatever... '''Akira: '''you can't stop ignoring me for a few minutes? '''Nadeshiko: 'She looks at the new text she got on her phone and texts back while smiling Akira: ''He frowns i see you don't like me like i like you '''Nadeshiko: 'She looks at him and sighs ''Look I'm talking to a close friend of mine so shut up else I'll let the pirahnas attack you again. '''Akira: '''i will not shut up. '''Nadeshiko: 'Calls Kukai and when she hears his voice she starts shouting in Japanese ''Help me! This dude took my first kiss Kukai! What no! You shut up! Yah! '''Akira: '''this is one weird girl............. '''Nadeshiko: 'She starts whispering to Kukai on the phone and soon makes a -.- faces ''You are such a terrible best friend. ''She hangs up on him and sits down while playing with a bunch of fish Akira: '''you okay? ''Nadeshiko:'' ...Yes. I'm fine. '''Akira: '''Don't sound like you are fine. '''Nadeshiko: ''She calls Kukai again Yah! If you can come here right now it would be really helpful! '''Akira: '''you callin backup? '''Nadeshiko: 'She hangs up on Kukai ''The idiot really is a terrible best friend, he isn't coming. '''Akira: 'He takes out one of his swords ''luckily i did not use this. '''Nadeshiko: 'Ignores him and starts playing with a random fish Akira: '''You have a knack for annoying people. '''Nadeshiko: '''Well, people are annoying but I'm less annoying than them. Also pirahnas are way more cute than you. '''Akira: ''He smiles well that wasn't a nice thing to say about me. '''Nadeshiko: 'She looks at him ''Don't worry I'm like this to everyone. '''Akira: '''whatever you say............. '''Nadeshiko: '''Oh yeah, Kukai-kun might kill you. ''Smiles innocently Akira: ''He shrugs Who hasn't tried to kill me yet? '''Nadeshiko: '''I dunno... '''Akira: 'He coughs ''Pretend i didn't say that. '''Nadeshiko: '''Meh... '''Akira: 'He walks up to her and kisses her cheek ''see ya. '''Nadeshiko: 'She scowls and goes to meet Kukai